


The Ends of the Earth and Far Beyond

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Apologies, Because that's why these two are so great, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Insecurity, Intense use of italiacs incoming, Like yeah they're attracted to one another but first and foremost they're friends, Only a year or so at most though they're still teenagers, Post-Canon, Post-Trouble in Tokyo, and the Titan's living situation hasn't changed in any way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: While Robin has taken to mostly balancing work with relaxation properly, there were some days in which he lapsed, and like with anything he did, he did so intensely.It was almostthree a.m.He had told Starfire that he would take a break and meet with her in the kitchen for a late dinner ateight.He was such an idiot.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	The Ends of the Earth and Far Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Reaaaaaally not a fic I expected to write but I'm rewatching TT and I'm just baffled but how much I still love these kiddos. Besides a few moments of comedic jealousy (I'm mainly thinking of "A Date With Destiny" lmao) they're remarkable healthy for a early 2000's kid show official couple. They get along, they work through their issues, they constantly support each other physically and emotionally. Good kids.
> 
> These fic is basically "I take a concept the show/movie toys with a few times (Robin's guilt over his mistakes, making an effort to balance work/relationships better and etc), and expand on it in my own way".

Old habits die hard, they say.

While Robin has taken to mostly balancing work with relaxation properly, there were some days in which he lapsed, and like with anything he did, he did so _intensely_. 

One average winter evening, when he finally managed to wrench his gaze from the computer screen (which was frantically triangulating the possible locations of a hideout containing dangerous weapons which shouldn’t even exist, let alone be stashed in a densely populated city) it was to take a look a small analog clock he kept on his desk. It was downright archaic compared to the myriad of advanced technologies that he and Cyborg developed together, but it was reliable in a way that he took comfort in.

Well, it wasn’t making him very comfortable now, as when he squinted to make out the position of it’s ticking hands it very rudely stared back with the harsh reality that it was almost _three a.m_.

He had told Starfire that he would take a break and meet with her in the kitchen for a late dinner at _eight_.

He was such an idiot.

* * *

Maybe it was conceited of him to think that maybe, for some inexplicable reason, she would still be waiting for him almost seven hours after he had shattered such a simple, straightforward, and _did he mention not difficult_ **_at all_** promise to her, but he still sprinted to the common area as fast as he could, breathing heavily from panic rather than exertion.

“Star?” he called out to a room he presumed was empty.

He was, as he often ended up in regards to his girlfriend, incorrect. There was the quiet hum of even breathing in the direction of the couch, which he followed until he peeked over it’s high back to see Starfire hugging a pillow tight to her chest, mumbling in her sleep about something or other in her native tongue. He could make out bits and pieces, as he had insisted that he learn the language for her sake.

(Maybe, and that was a **hard** maybe, it was so he could sweep her off her feet with Tamaranian compliments as well as impress Galfor, a man who in his most secret of dreams he planned to call an in-law, but remember that all important _maybe_.)

The only thing he could truly understand was the phrase _I am worried for you, dear one_.

Robin’s brow scrunched, and he peeled off his mask so he could pinch his temple. _I thought I was past making her feel like this, but I guess I have a lot of work to do before I’m worthy of someone like her_.

That was Robin’s best kept secret, in all honesty, and he was a Boy Wonder of many secrets. When it came to Starfire, he was insecure. They were only sixteen and seventeen (luckily Tamaranians aged at a rate relatively similar to humans) respectively, but what he felt for her was powerful, and it scared him. They didn’t live “normal” lives and they never would, but he still felt pangs of guilt that he couldn’t provide her with the peace she so clearly deserved. The Titans were a family, through thick and thin, so he knew that she had no regrets, but that was the funny thing about insecurities.

They were often wrong, and you often know it, but it never matters.

His silent brooding must have soured the quiet night’s serene energy because she stirred, craning her neck as her heavy lids slowly opened and her slightly glowing eyes, glassy from sleep, met his own.

“Robin?”

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m so sorry, Star, I’m so sorry...”

A tired smile spread across her lips, and she reached a hand up for him to grab. He took it, and grunted when, with an effortless tug, he was pulled over the back of the couch to lie on top of her. Her super strength tended to surprise him outside of battle, with her deliberately gentle mannerisms and demeanor easily belying the tremendous ~~and incredibly hot~~ ~~strength~~ that hide beneath. She now kissed his cheek, lips chapped and dry but oh so _warm_.

“I do not need any apologies. It is not a common occurance any longer, I am not angry."

Robin sighed, burying his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in her familiar and comforting scent. It was indescribable, quite literally, she smelled like flowers and fruits that his brain recognized as sweet, yet were entirely alien to him, but also entirely _Starfire_ , “I know. I just want to be the best I can for you guys, especially you, so when I mess up like this I feel like such a jerk. I thought I was past this.”

Starfire wrapped her arms around him, holding him close in a tight embrace, “Growth is not something that happens overnight, yes? You need not have these doubts.”

Due to the higher frequency of, _erm_ , lip contact they had been having as of late, her English was slowly becoming more natural, but there was always a unique, formal, and adorable tone to her speech that would never go away. Nor did he want it to, because like everything else about her, there is nothing he would want to change. Starfire was Starfire, wonderful, weird, and by every metric _amazing_.

Perhaps mind reading should be added to her list of abilities, because she nuzzled her cheek against him until he looked up at her so she could capture his lips in a sweet kiss, which he pushed back into eagerly. He owed her _something_ at the very least.

“I love you for all that you are, despite, and for, your faults. You are you, and you are my Robin.”

He laughed, quiet and faint, but undeniable, “You’re too good to me. I would say the same to you, I don’t think there’s a single thing I’d change about you, since I couldn’t love you more if I tried.”

“You are a master at the sweet talk.”

“The pot’s calling the kettle black there.”

“Why would-”

Another laugh, more confidently now, and he closed the distance between their mouths to kiss her again, “I’ll explain tomorrow. For now, why don’t we go to sleep somewhere a bit more comfortable than the couch? My room is closer.”

“Mhmmm, I am in agreement.”

He (regretfully) he extricated himself from her, and offered a hand to help her up. Despite not needing it, on account of her ability to fly, she took it, and they walked hand in hand towards his quarters. When they emerged from the same room tomorrow, their three friends will no doubt heckle them into next week, but when Robin saw the graceful peace on Starfire’s face when she fell asleep beside him, he really couldn’t care any less.

Maybe right now he wasn’t the guy she deserved, but he would go to the ends of the Earth and far beyond to one day become him.•

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I haven't written these guys since I was like, fucking 14, so it was a struggle to get their voices back after so long, but it was fun.


End file.
